There aren't Words
by DistinctiveExpressions
Summary: Rewrite of an Episode. Nathan realizes how much haley means to him after she just walks out, after finding the porn websites and videos of peyton. Fluffy drama ONESHOT.


**_There aren't Words…_**

_Summary: This is a one-shot Haley and Nathan themed romantic moment I always wish I could see. It takes place after the finding of the porn and videos of Peyton on Nathan's computer. This is a moment I wish we could see and it leads into Nathan's proposal and what not  Enjoy! Reviews would be great. Since this is my First one! This is kind of my own rewrite to the episdoe!_

Haley was sitting down on her bed, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. _This couldn't be happening? I thought things were going so well. I love him so much for waiting but am I going to amount up to the expectations he has? Am I enough? Why he is doing this too me? I cannot believe I have pushed them this far And those videos of Peyton. He must still like her, but why would he be dating me?._ She was mentally beating herself up over the whole thing. Her mind going 400 different places and different questions popping up. This was too much for her to take. She wanted to keep to her morals but she wanted to go farther with Nathan, she just couldn't. She sighed and looked down at her homework. She threw the book to the end of her bed and released the tears that had been welling up.

Nathan was standing in the kitchen looking completely dumbfounded. He never would have guessed he would have gotten caught but he couldn't figure out why it bothered him so bad. This was normal for him but the expression he saw on Haley's face was way to much for him to take. _I love her, I am completely in love with her and even though I need to sex, I cannot keep doing this too her._ It was a defining moment for Nathan. He wanted to change, he knew it would be difficult but it was something he had to do. He clicked onto the computer and deleted all those websites and put up blocks with his internet security. He deleted the videos of Peyton.

"I love haley enough that I am willing to do all of this for her." He said to himself. He closed the laptop and walked out the door.

Haley dried her tears and walked over to the mirror to check how she looked. She loved Nathan but this wasn't something she couldn't deal with. She looked out her window and saw the rain drops streaking down the window. She walked over and looked outside, a look of distress and betryal washed over her face with the rain. She looked down at the sidewalk and saw Nathan standing up looking at her. A look of guilt in his eyes. She turned quickly and walked down to see him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked calmly

"Haley, I am sorry for what you saw. I never meant for you to see those but I also never wanted to hurt you with it." He said raining dripping down his face.

"How do you expect me to feel about that. I know not having sex is hard for you, but sex is a big deal for me. I love you for not pressuring me but seeing those sites and those videos hurts me. It's like if you can't get it from me. You will get it from somewhere else." She said. She felt the tears begin to form in her eyes.

Nathan looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes and it was too much for him to bear. He needed to find the words to explain it to her.

"You mean more than you will ever know to me Haley. I don't want you to think I am pressuring you because I am not. And I don't want you to find me unfaithful. I love you Hales. And I can see that this really hurt you. So I am going to give it all up. I deleted the videos and the sites and even blocked them. Hales, I cannot lose you, You are the one good thing I have in this world and If it means denying myself what I want, then I will." He said

Haley let the tears fall. "You really did all of that for me?" she said walking closer to him.

"I told you Hales, you are all that matters to me. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to lose you. I want you forever. And if you want to wait. So do I! I would wait forever if I had too." He said with a smirk

"I love you so much Nathan. And you don't have any idea what this means to me." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think I do." He said.

He pulled her closer and brushed against her lips, then kissed her with such a passion it made Haley want to melt but she returned the kiss. The rain was pouring over them and the moment to Haley seems perfect. Once the kiss ended Haley looked deep into Nathan's eyes and he knew right then. He had to purpose.

"Haley, I could love you forever." He said lovingly

"And I could love you forever." She replied

"Haley, there aren't words to describe the way I feel but one thing I know for certain. I want you to be mine forever. Haley, Will you marry me?" he asked

Haley looked at him with love and shock. "Of course Nathan. I will marry you." She replied with a squeal.

Nathan picked her up and twirled her around and when he set her back down he kissed her again.

A/n: What do you think? This Is how I wished I saw the moment. Reviews would be great 


End file.
